Experiments with Science
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash. RatchetxWheeljackxPerceptor. Ratchet discovers a little-known secret about Perceptor and exploits it mercilessly. Neither Perceptor or Wheeljack are complaining though.


Summary: Ratchet discovers a little-known secret about Perceptor and exploits it mercilessly. Neither Perceptor or Wheeljack are complaining though.  
Warnings: PWP!  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Notes: Dedicated to _poptartodoom_ because she's not having a very good time at the moment and this'll hopefully cheer her up a little!

* * *

"Perceptor! Stop squirming!" How Perceptor was managing to squirm in microscope mode, Ratchet didn't even want to contemplate. All he knew is the circuit board he was trying to focus on kept blurring as the scientist squirmed.

"I do apologise Ratchet, but it does appear that some of my circuits are rather sensitive at the moment and you do seem to be aggravating them." Ratchet stood up and stared at the microscope, processor automatically translating from 'Perceptor-speak'.

"You mean you're ticklish?"

"Er… yes?" Ratchet snorted as Perceptor hazarded a guess.

"Well I never, our resident scientist ticklish." He bent back down over the microscope, fingers lingering over the focussing knob. He smirked as Perceptor managed to squirm again, letting out a small whimper.

"Wheeljack, can you come down to med bay for a moment. I've got something I want to show you." Still smirking, Ratchet contacted Wheeljack via the comm. system, urging the inventor to hurry.

"Ratchet, do you still require my services?" Perceptor asked, seemingly anxious to be able to transform and leave.

"You're not going anywhere yet. I need you here while I show Wheeljack something." Ratchet gently patted the microscope, trying his hardest not to let his hand linger too much on the smooth metal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm here Ratch', what did you want to show me?" Wheeljack stepped into the med bay, optics searching out the medic immediately.

"This." Ratchet nodded in Perceptor's direction, watching as Wheeljack moved to peer down the microscope lens.

"It's a circuit board." Wheeljack stated, somewhat confused, missing Ratchet locking the doors, only noticing his movement as the medic stood behind him.  
"Try focussing in on it." He suggested, lips just brushing against the exposed wires in Wheeljack's neck. Fighting down a shiver, Wheeljack turned the focussing knob slowly, almost jumping in surprise as Perceptor squirmed.  
"Seems our scientist is a little sensitive today." Ratchet murmured, moving slightly to press a kiss against Wheeljack's head fin. Wheeljack moaned softly, catching on to Ratchet's intentions and twisting the knob again, causing Perceptor to gasp. Ratchet wrapped his arms around Wheeljack, nuzzling against the inventor's neck and stroking his hand up the barrel of the microscope. Simultaneous groans echoed from them both and Ratchet smiled, revelling in this power he had over them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Surprisingly, Wheeljack was the one to overload first; the combination of being caught against the desk and assaulted by Ratchet's talented hands and his own assault on the helpless microscope. Not that Perceptor was complaining much. More like begging for more.

As Wheeljack overloaded, he reflexively tightened his fingers on Perceptor's focussing knobs, causing the microscope to let out a soft cry, electricity arcing across his frame. Ratchet held out long enough to watch them both overload before their combined backwash sent him spiralling over the edge into his own overload.

Wheeljack braced himself against the edge of the desk, arms trembling with the after-effects of his overload racing through his circuits. Ratchet had managed to stay upright, though his cooling fans were working overtime to expel the excess heat created. Finally, Perceptor managed to get his cognitive processes back online and transformed, almost falling off the desk. He was caught by both Wheeljack and Ratchet and they lowered him to the floor, arms tangled around one another as their systems cycled down.

"Never realised you were quite that sensitive Perceptor." Wheeljack muttered drowsily.

"Neither did I." Perceptor answered, tone somewhere between embarrassment and awe.

"So what was it you wanted to show me Ratch'?" Even under the mask, Perceptor could tell Wheeljack was grinning, needling their lover. Which was not always a good idea. Perceptor offlined his optics at the sound of the Ratchet's hand meeting the back of Wheeljack's helm.

"Thank you…" He murmured, drifting into recharge.


End file.
